A Dangerous Mind
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Sequel to Pet. Darkness and Light will meet in battle, and the dark ones shall rule by blood. With new dangers, can Harry and Tom keep everyone safe? Or will everything fall to the light? bad summary is bad.


A/N: Well, here it is, the first Chapter of A Dangerous Mind. It begins the day after Pet left off. Has more explanations too as they tell everyone about what they found. Also beings the explanations as to why everyone is a death eater. Just to expand the characters a bit.

Also, my vocabulary has expanded! Time for yours to as well! Just in case you do not know what crooning means. I am using the meaning that is a soft noise.

Chapter 1: tell me how to love you

* * *

><p>Silence. Something that was rare within Potter Manor. Yet it hung over the library like a thick blanket of fog, hovering there almost to the point of blindness.<p>

Only the most important of the Death Eaters were there. Narcissa, sitting elegantly next to her sister Bellatrix, who for once had a thoughtful look instead of her insane one on her face.

Draco and the Twins were beside them, curled up in each other's arms. Draco was preening under the attention they had always given him, but now the somber tone kept him still even as their fingers thread through his silvery blond hair.

On the next couch were Sirius, Remus, and Lily. Padfoot, Moony, and Lilyflower. The last marauders. Lily took pride in being called one. The two mates were curled around each other, Remus' head resting on Sirius' shoulder. Teddy was lying on their laps, his powers giving him Crescent's ears. The one year old seemed to be asleep, but he listened in on everything.

Hermione, Blaise, Neville, and Luna managed to fit onto another couch that was transfigured for the room. Worry crossed Luna's face from time to time, her eyes unfocused as she focused on the nearing future. Her seer abilities being pressed to their limit. Hermione had calming droughts and pain relief potions waiting for when Luna stopped. The two boys waited silently.

Two of their newest recruits, Pansy and Theo, were sitting on the floor with Stephanie, Calix, and Alice. It was a sight to see. Theo, in his animagus form of an Eagle Owl, allowing his feathers to be ruffled by Calix as the kitten was distracted from the dire situation. Pansy was comforting Stephanie and Alice, both old enough to know what was going on. She sat on the floor with a fawn and lion cub in her lap.

Eileen was in a chair near the loveseat that completed the circle, Tom in another one. Nagini had taken her spot on Eileen's lap due to a certain red-eyed kit taking up Tom's. Marvolo was blissfully unaware of what was going on, choosing instead to bask in the attention that Tom was giving him to calm himself down. Nagini tried the same thing as Eileen petted her head softly, but it was harder for the mother snake to do. It was one of her snakelings that was hurting and she could not do anything to help.

Tear, or Salazar as tom had found out, was resting next to Hedwig. Both birds were perched on Tom's chair.

The two most important wizards were lying on the love seat between the two chairs. Harry was curled over Severus' lap protectively, his green eyes glowing much like a cat's. Severus' black eyes had the same glow to them on a lower level.

"You found out what was wrong with Severus…so what is it?" Hermione asked. Harry's gaze traveled over his friend, his tail twitching slightly. The black fur was not sleek, rather rugged now.

"Severus is pregnant." Shocked gasps and disbelieving yells came from the gathered group.

"What? Harry, little brother, I was joking when I suggested it!" Fred said.

Harry nodded. "You were, but it's true. He's not the first, though." Harry opened the book that Luna had found the pregnancy from. "Fira's son was the first."

"This is straight from Fira's diary. She left it for the Winged cats that came after her." Luna picked up the explanation. "_It's something strange. But he's done it. My only son, pregnant. Symptoms started the day after his first time. It was easy to notice, but no one suspected it. It seemed to be just a simple cold._"

"How could we suspect it the first day? Usually things like that don't start until at least the third week, when the body finally recognizes that you're pregnant." Narcissa spoke up. "No one could suspect it."

Luna nodded before continuing. "_Healer Raven took a blood sample from him, and noticed something strange. Usually with animagus forms, they are two separate genes, never mixing. But within my son, the non Winged Cat in the relationship, his animagus form had merged with his genes. He is essentially part wolf now. It's due to gene mix up that this is going on._"

Tom shifted in his seat. "Explains why Severus kept his leopard form then. If their genes are mixed."

"We don't know if it's the leopard or raven though." Lily commented. "We were going to do a blood sample to find out later."

"_It's been a week now, my son is too sick to even leave bed, yet he never sleeps. At this point(to whomever receives this book, please note that the previous entry was written in after this one, hence the reason as to why I had no idea at this point that my son was pregnant) we believe it to be a stomach problem, perhaps kidney failure._" Harry and Hermione shared a glance. They had thought that was what Severus suffered from as well. _"He is violently sick, but we cannot help him. It makes me fearful that we have no medicine to help him. Please, in the future, someone, make a potion that can help this!_"

"If that wasn't a plea for experiments I dunno what will be!" George grinned.

"I'll start on it-"

Harry cut Severus off with a short hiss. "You, will stay away from potions, what happens if you collapse when making a dangerous one? I don't want you to get hurt." His voice turned into a small whimper with the fear that something could happen to his mate while brewing potions. What if Severus was making something dangerous like wolfsbane? Could it hurt him? Or the baby? Harry didn't want to chance it.

Although, he did not know if Severus wanted to keep the baby or not.

Luna looked at the pair before looking back down at the book. "_Two weeks, and we have our answer. My son has not been eating, yet his stomach is visible. It just hit Healer Raven to try a pregnancy test along with the other spells. No one would believe us if we told them what showed up."_

"_He is craving now. It's a good sign. Two weeks pass by without him keeping food down and now it's like he cannot eat it fast enough. He shy's away from any grains though, I fear he may not get enough nutrients for him and the baby."_

"Severus hasn't been able to eat anything yet." Harry commented. "But it's only been a week…he's living off of nutrient potions."

"Thank Merlin for those…" Severus muttered. "Even if they taste horrible." Harry and the others silently agreed. They may not taste good, but it kept you alive. Hungry, but alive.

Luna sighed and shut the book. "There is more, but I think it should wait until Severus reaches that stage…if he wants the pregnancy to continue to term." Everyone focused on Harry and Severus now, wondering what answer the Potion's Master would give.

Severus did not meet their gazes, looking at Harry instead. His mate was the only one without a curious gaze in his eyes. Harry was nuzzling his side, the leopard ears pinned back against his head. He was slowly growing used to seeing the young prince with the different ears and the tail.

The potion's master already knew what Harry's answer was, if the low crooning aimed towards his stomach was anything to go by. It was a familiar noise, the same one he heard from Harry around Calix during the first month that they had the baby. The call of a parent to child, each one different yet the same. A noise special to the Winged Cats. Harry wanted this baby, and in turn still wanted Severus as his mate.

"Yes. I want to continue to term."

Warm smiles were on everyone's faces. The silent air seemed to be lifted with those words as everyone broke off into groups, talking excitedly.

"Oh Harry, we need to go shopping really bad now!" Hermione fretted. "The kitchen needs stocked, we need potion ingredients- Fred, George, Draco! Look in the books and find potions for pregnancies!"

Tom watched half-worriedly as Hermione began to take charge, Lily and Narcissa soon joining in. "I fear for whoever crosses them." He admitted, leaning closer to Harry and Severus. "Harry, I think you and Hermione were swapped at birth, and Lily is secretly a Black spawn."

Harry snickered, moving from nuzzling Severus' side to nuzzling his neck before looking at Tom. "It would not surprise me. Cover for me and Sev so I can get him back to the room with Steph and Lix?" He asked.

The Dark Lord nodded. Not many people could get him to do favors, but for Harry and Severus, he would do his damned best. "Hermione, Narcissa, Lily, come with me. We will plan a shopping trip." He said, excusing himself and the three ladies from the room. The others sighed in relief, hearing enough talk about babies to last them a lifetime.

"Glad that won't happen to me…" Draco grimaced. "Alice is enough…for now at least."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. You and Theo have it easy. I have to be careful." Blaise laughed. "Of course, no kids until after this war. That and I don't feel like suffering hexes from Mr. Nine-lives over there." The Slytherin pointed to Harry, who was helping Severus get up. They had stayed the night in the library, and being curled up on even that large of a loveseat was bound to leave someone with stiff muscles and joints. Even Harry was moving gingerly as if it was hard to.

"If Hermione ends up pregnant before you two are married, I'll hex you to hell and back." Harry yawned as he picked up his two cubs.

"Hypocrite." Blaise teased.

"Damn straight I am. Get over it. And keep everyone away from the master bedroom." Harry turned his gaze to Bellatrix. "Can you ask Tom when he gets back if it would be possible for me to go outside for a bit after a nap?"

"Of course. You're probably tired of being stuck here, aren't ya?" The insane woman asked.

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Tired of being stuck here, but glad that we finally figured out what made Sev sick." He smiled to the others in the room before leaving with Severus to their room. Luckily it was not a far walk, just down the hall. No stairs to climb, no going half-way across the manor, no going outside.

* * *

><p>The walk was silent, it was comforting though. Not even Stephanie and Calix made a sound. As soon as they reached the room, Stephanie and Calix jumped onto the bed, their parents soon following.<p>

"Are you ok Severus?" Stephanie asked. She and Calix were at the foot of the bed, curled up together. They acted as if they had been siblings their whole lives. Calix was happy to have a big sister, although it meant sharing his daddies.

"I'm just tired now. I think the sickness is taking a break."

"That's good." Stephanie yawned, resting her head on Calix's back. "I'll keep an eye on Calix, you and Harry sleep."

Harry murmured a small agreement, before putting up a silencing charm around Severus and himself. Curling closer to Severus, he smiled softly as Severus' arms wrapped around him. "There's something you want to talk about, isn't there? Is it about the baby?"

Severus sighed. "Do you really want to keep it? To keep me? I thought you wanted something normal in your life. This isn't it!" He snapped, frustrated that once again, his mate's life was anything but normal. "It isn't normal…"

"Oh Sev…" Harry nuzzled into his mate's neck, crooning softly. The noise calmed Severus slightly. "Yes I want to keep the baby, and you."

"But you deserve a normal life…not this!"

Harry could feel the pang in his heart that the words caused. He could hear in Severus' voice that it was like they were back at Hogwarts and Harry was nothing more but a student. "Severus please…I want you. I want our baby. It's normal for _us._ And that is what matters to me!"

Severus wasn't listening, he struggled out of Harry's grasp, glaring at his mate. "No! You always wanted to be normal! None of this is! How can it be!" His voice was raised, coming close to a yowl. "You can't love me…it's not normal either! You don't know how!"

"Then tell me how, Sev! Tell me how to love you… I don't want normal. Not if you and our cubs are not there with me." He grabbed one of Severus' hands, linking their fingers together. Any anger he may have felt was now gone, replaced with fear, hope, regret, and love. "I don't know how…but you can teach me. You're my mate. We are supposed to be in this together. Do you remember the reason as to why we could not have sex before?" Severus gave a tentative nod. "Because the courting was not over. And it took my death to complete it. It's because you don't know what you miss out on when you lose someone. That was the last part of the courting."

"Your death?" Severus whispered. "How?"

"Because it showed that we both wanted, and needed this. Severus, when I was dead, the only fear I had was the thought that I would not see you again. That I wouldn't curl up with you and Calix. I couldn't help you brew potions or go flying or have races. I couldn't tell you I love you. Because it's true. I love you with all of my heart. You, Calix, Stephanie, even our newest little one," Harry rested his free hand on Severus' stomach, smiling softly. "I love you all."

"When you died…I lost everything that day Harry…I-I didn't want to move, to breathe…the only thing I had to keep me alive was knowing that Calix needed me. Without you, there was nothing." Severus admitted, squeezing his mate's hand. "I felt so lost…And having you back now…it doesn't feel real. It feels like you're going to be taken away from me…like everything else has…"

"Severus, I promise you I'm real." Bringing Severus' hand to his face, he nuzzled his palm. "I'm here. There is nothing that will take me away from you now. It will take more than a few paw swipes or wand waves to kill me off. And don't forget, even if they do, they'd have to do it nine times over. And I would be able to kill twenty others before they could even get one life away." Harry promised, the fire that had always been in his eyes before returned now. He would do everything it took to keep that promise. Harry knew the war would have to end soon, so the promise could go both ways. Severus was in danger in the state that he was in now.

Severus looked into the emerald eyes, seeing the fire and promise and love in them. It was reassurance that this was his Harry, the Harry he fell in love with. Not a dream or ghost or mirage. Just his Harry. The older mate moved back to his younger's side. Looking to make sure their two cubs were asleep. With the confirmation, he transformed into the leopard form that he was growing to love. Not only was it warm with all the fur, but the sickness and pain seemed almost nonexistent. He didn't dare try his raven form out, not wanting to find out how being smaller could effect the baby and himself.

Harry followed along, his wings stretching out as well as his claws. Both seemed dangerous, but Severus knew they were just for show when Harry was around him. Their tails twined together, making up for the loss of contact through their hands. Harry closed his eyes, his wings folding down again as Severus nipped at the back of his neck, biting down a bit harder after a while. A ragged purr leaving his throat at the contact. He was glad for the silencing spell now, and that the cubs were asleep. And not saddened in the least bit that the chances of sleep were slim to none now.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes slowly opened, gazing at his mate. He wondered when they had finally fallen asleep, and transformed back. He guessed it happened in their sleep though. The prince stretched before snuggling closer to Severus, not wanting to move. He was forced to, sadly, as Calix and Stephanie leaped on them. Laughter was coming from both children, each finally having enough of hiding as cubs.<p>

"Harry! Severus! Tom said we can go outside! Can we go see the river? Or maybe the forest?" Stephanie asked.

Harry laughed softly. "Slow down Steph. I'm sure there'll be time to see both. Let's let Sev sleep for now though, he hasn't been resting well, remember?" Stephanie gave a sheepish nod. She had forgotten. "Maybe Uncle Siri will come with us. You and Calix go find him."

Stephanie grinned and got off the bed, grabbing Calix and carrying her younger brother out of the room with calls of "Uncle Siri" as they went. Harry smiled lovingly at where the two once were before falling back down, pressing a light kiss to Severus' cheek.

"Love, the kids want to go outside. I'm going to have Sirius take them. I can wait to go outside. Right now, I'm going to go to the kitchen. Get some ingredients. And make us lunch." Harry smiled when the only confirmation that he received that Severus had heard him, was a slight growl and Severus burying further into the covers. Harry got up, stretching one last time before walking out of the room and shutting the door to allow Severus a silent sleep.

The mood in the manor seemed a little more upbeat now. Everyone seemed to be upbeat too. Sirius was taking Calix and Stephanie outside, the two children unable to wait any longer and wanting to get outside. Remus was watching them fondly, Teddy in his arms drinking from a bottle. Harry had to remember to get Calix's once his son came back inside.

The Winged Cat made his way into the kitchen, noticing Lily and Narcissa there. The two seemed to be great friends now. Harry was glad. His mother deserved to have friends. "Hey mum, Cissy." He smiled, going to the fridge and pulling out ingredients for soup and grilled cheese.

"Hello Harry." Narcissa smiled. "Severus hungry?"

Harry shrugged. "I figured I may as well try. I'm hoping he doesn't shy away from grains like Fira's son did."

"Bread has always been a favorite of Severus'. Just so long as it isn't whole grain he should be ok with it." Lily offered. Harry nodded and set to work making the soup. He didn't ask for help, and Narcissa and Lily didn't offer to help. They knew he wanted to do something special for his mate. And it was something he had to do alone. "So, Cissa, what made you and Lucius join Tom?" Lily asked, going back to her conversation. Harry listened in.

"I was already a Death Eater before Lucius. The whole Black family have been Death Eaters since Tom began his reign. Lucius joined because of me and Severus. He said that we couldn't be left alone to our own defenses, we wouldn't stand a chance by ourselves." Narcissa explained. "He followed along with us, and you will never guess who he dragged along."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Pettigrew. The little rat. Everyone's glad he died in the raid of the ball on Harry's seventeenth." Narcissa said. "He is far too much trouble."

"That's the truth." Harry growled. He still hated the rat. Even if he was dead. It was his fault that Harry couldn't stay with his parents. His fault Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

…Then again, it was also thanks to him that things played out the way they did. But Harry didn't think of that.

"Mum, does Sev like tomato soup?" He asked.

"You should know by now Harry." Lily teased. "But yes, he does."

Harry set the soup on the stove to cook before starting on the grilled cheese. "Well sorry that soup has not come up before mum. Neither of us usually eat soup. And I survived on hunting in those death tunnels for a month so I sorta lost my tastes." Harry explained as he buttered the bread before setting on the griddle. He waited for a bit before setting the cheese on the bread and putting the two pieces together. "And let me tell you that I never want to see another mouse or vole for as long as I live."

"Oh please darling, I lived a year off of a cat's diet before Tom found me. A month is nothing. Besides…what if we have to move again, and we can't use magic? Maybe you should get training in hunting too." Lily thought. Harry sighed. He needed training yes, but not on things like that! He needed training in fighting. More than just in his animagus form. Tom never neglected to teach him new spells, but he had nothing to practice them on. It didn't help that he was incapable of magic for a month.

"Alright. I'll think about it. Mum, another question. What led _you_ to being a Death Eater?" Harry asked. The question had been worrying his mind for a while now, he just couldn't find the right time to ask about it.

Lily smiled softly, her eyes glazed over as she thought back. "Severus led me. It was a while back…"

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Severus! Wait! Wait up!" Nineteen year-old Lily called after her best friend, running to catch up to him. "Sev…hold…on…"

Severus looked at her as she tried to catch her breath. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep out of her face in the harsh wind that had started up that morning. The jade color of her eyes was alight with the same fire they always held. "What is it Lily? I have to go." He glanced around almost fearfully. Lucius would skin him alive if he was late for another meeting. Everyone believed that Tom was the one to fear, but the Death Eaters knew that the second-in-command was way worse when it came to things like meetings and raids.

"I know. It's just that…I overheard something. A prophecy. It's true, isn't it?" She asked softly, her right hand resting on her thinly rounded stomach. "The one from Mrs. Lovegood, is it true?"

"That one is, yes." Severus admitted. "Lils, listen. You and …James. Go into hiding. Let Dumbledore hide you, but choose Peter as your secret keeper. I will keep you safe from there." He instructed. With the new prophecy, Lily was in even more trouble. So was Harry.

Lily had told only the Marauders and Severus that she was expecting a boy. And together, the five of them had picked the name Harry.

-end flashback-

* * *

><p>"Wait, they all helped name me?" Harry interrupted.<p>

"Yes darling. We all had a hand in it. Actually, your name came as a surprise. We each chose a letter that meant something to us." Lily explained. "James chose A, his reasoning was because it was the only vowel that both Prongs and Deer didn't have. That and he didn't like the letter U, and I made him think of his father too much. His name was Harrison."

"I know that much." Harry said. "I always thought I was named after him."

"Oh no Harry, if you're ever called Harrison it's because you're in deep trouble. It's not your name." Lily smiled. "Sirius and Remus both chose R. Sirius chose it for Remus, and Remus chose it for Regulus. It was a tribute for both of them. The letter meant something special. Remus knew family meant everything to Sirius."

"So I'm named partially for Regulus too then."

Lily nodded. "I let Sev choose next. He picked Y, out of my name. All that was left was me to choose H." She held a soft smile at the memories. "I picked it, for the way it looked."

"How it looked? Mum, you're crazy." Harry laughed.

"Yes, but if you look at it, there are three points on it, on each side. Joined by a line. Like we were back then." Lily said. Even Narcissa had to smile at her reasoning. "Anyway! Back to the story!"

* * *

><p>-flashback-<p>

"Severus! Tom!" Lily yelled, grateful to see the two of them. "We have our decision."

After admitting that the prophecy was true, Lily had accompanied Severus to the Death Eater meeting. Voicing her fears to the Dark Lord about Harry's safety. Tom had promised her that Harry would be safe. Nothing would happen to him.

"Lily, James. Are you two sure about this?" Tom asked. He would give them an out, it was a very rash decision that they were making. But from what he saw of Narcissa with Draco, mothers would do anything to keep their child safe.

"Yes. We're sure." Lily said. Determination was very apparent in her voice. "We'll even take the mark. So long as you promise Harry's safety."

-end flashback-

* * *

><p>"You joined because…of me too?" Harry whispered. All those years that he believed Tom to be trying to kill him, yet he offered safety.<p>

"Yes Harry." Lily hugged her son tightly. "And Tom does not blame you for all those years. You wouldn't remember him and Severus coming to visit you."

"Severus hated me."

"No, he hated what he thought you caused." Lily kissed him on the forehead. "You'll understand someday. Now, I believe the soup is done, so take it on back to Severus and spend some time together. You deserve it." Harry smiled brightly before getting the soup and grilled cheese. He waved goodbye to Lily and Narcissa before walking out of the kitchen, narrowly missing Bellatrix and Stephanie as they ran past.

"Stephanie! I thought you were outside with Siri!" He called.

"I'm bringing Aunt Bella with me!" She yelled back.

"Just be careful, and keep out of the forest! I'll know if you were in there!" He sighed. "Who knew being a parent was such hard work…And with another on the way!" He laughed lightly to himself as he walked down the hallway back to the bedroom. "I must be going crazy, talking to myself like this." He muttered as he opened the door, smiling softly at Severus' still sleeping form. His mate had curled up on Harry's pillow after the prince had left.

Setting down the tray that held the food on the nightstand, he laid down softly next to Severus, placing a gentle kiss on his mate's neck. "Sev, it's time to wake up. I've brought some soup and grilled cheese." A whine answered his words, causing Harry to chuckle. "Come on. You need to eat something, you haven't had much this whole week."

"'m tired though." Severus growled. Harry, much to his mate's surprise, growled right back. That woke the older up. He lifted his head to look at Harry. "Did you just growl at me, Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe." Harry gave a cheeky grin before lifting the tray with magic over to the two. They sat up as Harry set the tray down. "You need to eat. Mum said that soup and grilled cheese won't upset your stomach. And who knows, maybe it likes the food."

"She."

"Huh?" Harry looked at Severus.

"You said it…the baby's a she." Severus answered at Harry's confusion. He just had a feeling about it, that the baby was a girl. It was just a hunch he had.

"Alright…she maybe likes it." Harry said. "But the important thing is if you can keep it down."

Severus slowly picked up the spoon, wondering the same thing that Harry did. For the most part, it was only nutrition potions that he could keep down, maybe a glass of pumpkin juice or two as well. He tried a small bit of the soup, jumping slightly when the pull on his magic rumbled like a purr. Harry was right. She liked the soup. So did their magic, glad for something other than potions.

Harry grinned as he watched his mate eat. "Told ya!" He purred. Severus nodded, more focused now on eating. "I sent the kids out with Siri and Bella to play. I think they're happy for the sunlight." Harry said.

"So long as nothing bad happens." Severus commented.

"Come on, it's Siri and Bella…what could happen?" The two fell silent for a moment. "Point taken…Stephanie's like you though, she won't let them talk her and Calix into anything I wouldn't agree on."

Severus gave a small sound of agreement before going straight back to the soup, taking a small bite of the grilled cheese now and again.

"Sev, I asked mom and Narcissa…but what made you join the Death Eaters? Mum and Cissy both said because of you." Harry asked. Severus looked at Harry, and when their eyes locked, allowed his younger mate into his mind to see the memory.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

It had been two days since Black lead him to Moony. Two days since his raven form had befriended the wayward wolf. Two days since Potter was forced to save him.

And what did Dumbledore do? Nothing.

"My boy, we wouldn't want this getting out would we? Not after Mr. Potter saved your life. You owe him." The headmaster had said.

"I owe him _nothing_! It's because of them I was almost attacked!" Severus snapped. He was furious. How could they just get away with this?

"Now now, it was just a misunderstanding. This will not get out…You will be stopped."

"Is…is that a threat?" Severus growled.

"None of this will be mentioned. You are free to go." Severus stared in disbelief. The headmaster had threatened him to keep his mouth shut about something that could have been dire! Storming out of the office, he missed two sets of eyes watching him from the shadows.

"I can't believe this…he threatened me to keep quiet about Lupin! What right does he have…" Severus muttered under his breath. It was unbelievable that he could do that.

"Severus!" The call of his name stopped the young Slytherin as he glanced around warily, reaching for his wand as two sets of hands pulled him into an unused classroom.

"Lucius! Lupin! What do you two want?" He kept his wand trained on Lupin, instincts telling him that having it on Lucius would not be a great idea. "Lucius, how did you even get back in here? You graduated!"

"I have my ways, Severus. Do you truly think I would let Cissy be here by herself? I can't just do that." Lucius explained. "As for Remus here, we have a…proposition for you."

"It's not right, what Dumbledore did. We heard everything." Remus explained, his voice soft. "What my mate did…rest assured he is being punished for it. But for the Headmaster to just threaten you…"

"He has no right." Lucius said. The blonde circled around Severus, keeping his eyes locked on the smaller boy. "Threatening a student…if my father heard about this-"

"Yes yes, we all know what your father would do Lucius." Remus waved the older boy off. "Back on track now, I know how Lily's stopped protecting you as well."

The wolf could see how he hit a nerve with Severus now. The Slytherin had an even more defeated look. "She was the only one who would…besides Cissa and Bella."

"What if we could offer you protection?" Lucius asked. "And power?" Severus lifted his head to look at Lucius. "All you would have to do, is say yes."

Severus bit his bottom lip. He knew what Lucius was talking about. He heard him saying the same things to Regulus and Barty a few years ago, and then Barty said the same to Bella and Cissa. He was being asked to join Voldemort.

"Tom would recognize your strengths, Severus. He's been watching you, and would love to help you reach your Potion's mastery." Remus said. The fact that it was Lupin made Severus uneasy about things though. He knew that werewolves were dark creatures, but Lupin was as light as a person could get! Next to a few Hufflepuffs of their year of course. He thought about it more.

'Go with them…get the recognition that you deserve…or stay here, and suffer…' He looked at the two in front of him, saying only one word.

"Yes."

-end flashback-

* * *

><p>"After that, the next weekend, I received the Dark Mark. It was shocking when I saw Lupin and Black there as well. Black was marked the same day I was." Severus finished telling Harry.<p>

"I never thought he did that….threaten you, I mean. I know Sirius lead you to Remus on the full moon." Harry explained.

Severus nodded. "People say that the Death Eaters are dark, but what they don't see is that Dumbledore is more dark than any of us. Except for you and Tom. You are the darkest creature anyone could find, and Tom's just naturally dark." It was one other thing that everyone would not guess unless they saw Harry. Winged Cats were dark creatures, even darker than Dementors. Looking at Calix though, they seemed perfectly light. One look at Harry, and it was no mistaking that they were dark.

"Yes. What was the most surprising though, was seeing McGonagall here!" Harry admitted.

"It surprised me as well. Where is she anyway?" Severus asked. He hadn't seen her at the meeting in the library.

"Spying mission with Crookshanks and another cat. Tom didn't say who." Harry answered. The unsaid question of who was answered though as a loud POP sounded in the room. Two bloodied cats appearing in the room.

"Minerva!" Both men yelled, scrambling to the foot of the bed. The animagus was leaning heavily against a fluffy dark brown tabby with familiar piercing red eyes. "Mrs. Norris?"

"No time. We were attacked at Hogwarts. Listen," The she-cat looked around almost fearfully. "There is more news. Some that you two need!"

"News? From who?" Harry demanded.

Mrs. Norris looked up at the Winged Cat. "Fira…news about her son…..death…" Was all the fearful cat could say before falling over in a faint.


End file.
